Happy Green Hills
Happy Green Hills is a level made by Jim Bonacci. It was the first level in the game with over 15 million plays. It is the only level which was not made using the Level Editor, as it was hand-drawn by Jim. The Green Hills background is named after the level. Some users have asked for Jim to create a second flash game, he responded by saying he may make one sometime in 2012. It was finished in 2006, but released with the game in May, 2010. Strangely, this level isn't available in the v1.10 demo. Gameplay Happy Green Hills can be played with every character. You are in a calm, hillside landscape. You go inside or over the side of the hill, where there is a large wooden gear and stone elevators that can crush you while going over the hill allows the player to avoid most of the danger in the level. You then escape the hill, jump over a few steep pits, and make it to the finish line. Happy Green Hills is the only level to feature an alternative finish line (aside from tokens and triggers), which are breakable squares of checkers. Trivia *The first time the search function was down, any level searched for would show on this level, which may be an attempt to bump up the level's plays. However, Jim said that he did not know why it was happening. *This level can be played on the v1.52 demo (e.g Physics Games). *A minigame was made by EpicFailReplays - choose Wheelchair Guy, adjust the jet to face backwards as soon as you spawn, jet towards the mine at the start and eject before/straight after you hit it, then see how far you fly. The record is inside the cave, held by EpicFailReplays themself. *On certain computers, when "compressed textures" is checked in the options menu, the non-fixed blocks will appear as normal blocks to speed up loading. You will not see this in the demo version. Glitches *The date it was made shows as '11/30/99' in the user level browser, referring that it was made in 1999 instead of 2009 (this is not technically a glitch, though it may appear to be). *Sometimes, when starting with Wheelchair Guy, Lawnmower Man's vehicle engine can be heard. *There are invisible walls and floors that stop the player from going off-screen. *There is a way to fall under the map, however, instead of falling off screen like usual, the character can be seen falling down past parts of the background and landing on an invisible floor. Using Irresponsible Dad, the kid can be pushed down either side of the log bridge, allowing him to fall down under the map. You can also do this with Irresponsible Mom with the girl and baby boy. *Sometimes, with all characters, after you restart after playing the level once, the blood texture will be gone. *When you hold on to a wall next to a rocky elevator, the elevator will start to shake once it starts to rise as the arm is blocking the elevator from rising. The elevator will also start to rise and drop at the wrong time once you let go. Happy greenhills.png|The scenic Happy Green Hills Fatherandson.jpg|A perfect place for a bike ride. Inthecave.jpg|In the cave. Legcrack.jpg|Segway Guy jumping over the gap. Mopedhills.jpg|Moped Couple approaching the cave. Oops.png|In the dip. Swgwaycave.jpg|Segway Guy approaching the cave. secretofhappygreenhills.png|Secret way! hl.png|pogostick man on the hills jh.png|getting hit by the landmine lolp.png|explorer guy in the cave finishline.png|The finish line. destroyedfinishline.png|The finish line (destroyed). okkkk.png|Wheelchair guy getting crushed on the top of the 2nd hill DESTROYED!.png|Destroyed the Tower of blocks aw.jpg glitch my bitch.PNG|The rocky texture is gone, making it look like regular shapes. fdgbfdgbfgbdfgb.PNG|No rocky texture. Category:Levels Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Featured Levels Category:Users Category:Total Jerkface Staff Category:Community Category:Glitches Category:Hand- Drawn Items Category:Finishing Methods Category:Demo Version Category:2009 Category:Popular Levels